I Will Get You Back Di Angelo
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: When Thalia rejoined the Hunt, she thought she would forget all about a certain Son of Hades. Months later, she still hasn't. Only now he has a girlfriend, a Daughter of Hecate who should really watch out because Thalia Grace doesn't take 'no' for an answer...
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! So this story is a Thalico, and it's a songfic to Back to December by Taylor Swift. This is a two-shot and the first chapter doesn't have lyrics in it, just one mention I think. First part is a drabble chapter. I don't own!**

_Flashback_

"Nico! Over here!" Thalia waved to Nico and he ran down Half-blood hill to see her, dragging his suitcase behind him. It was the first winter after the Titan war, and Thalia had quit the Hunt a week after they won.

"Hey Thals. How are you?" He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her nose, causing her to laugh.

"I'm good. I can't believe you're finally here!" She was grinning, even though she needed to tell him something terrible.

"I know! Winter break is going to be awesome this year, now that I have you as my girlfriend." He slung his arm over Thalia's shoulders, not noticing her smile shrink, and gave his suitcase to a Harpy.

"Can you take it to my cabin?" The Harpy squawked and flew off, the case dangling from her feet.

"Hey Nico…Can we go to the lake? I need to tell you something." Thalia was growing uncomfortable.

"Sure. Anything you want, Thals." Thalia resisted the urge to squirm. She honestly loved Nico, but she couldn't be with him.

They reached the lake, and Thalia pulled him over to a bench on the pier.

"Oh, hey, I got you these." Nico took some roses out of his inside coat pocket and handed them to her.

"Thalia…I love you."

"Don't." She whispered, tears threatening to spill. Nico looked concerned.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Nico…The hunt needs me. I need them. I have friends here, but…The girls are my family. I'm sorry." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Tell me you don't mean that…" When he got no answer, a tear of his own fell. This was the first time Nico Di Angelo cried over a girl. And he was determined that it would be the last.

"I love you. You love the Hunt more, don't you?" He sighed, more tears falling. "Goodbye Thalia." He ran from the lake, Thalia didn't know where he was going. She guessed he didn't, either. She left the roses on the bench, and walked away to pack her bags. She would leave in the morning.

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Thalia. Do you read me?"

She blinked a few times and shook her head. All of the Huntresses were staring at her.

"Sorry, Phoebe, what were you saying?"

"Plans for Artemis's birthday celebration. Any ideas, _Lieutenant?" _She sneered at the word. Phoebe had been Lieutenant after Thalia left. She had given the position back when Thalia re-joined the Hunt, at Artemis's command.

"Well, I think that we should ask my father's permission to throw a party on Olympus. We could invite all of the Gods, Nature Spirits, Water Spirits, Dryads, Naiads and campers at Camp Half-Blood." As everyone nodded agreement, Thalia didn't mention the real reason she wanted to invite the campers. She didn't mention a certain Son of Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second part and it WILL be longer. I have decided to make it into a three-shot. :P I don't own.**

"Are you having fun, Lady Artemis?" The Goddess turned around. She had been talking to Athena. The party was being held in a plaza, designed by Annabeth and dedicated to Artemis. Every God/Goddess had one. To the left of them was the path leading to the throne room, and to the right was a forest. In front and behind the plaza were various buildings and coliseums.

"Yes, thank you Thalia. I'm grateful that you put all this together."

"You're welcome, My Lady." The Huntress bowed slightly and walked over to get a sandwich.

"Thalia."

She turned round, but saw nobody there. When she turned back again, Nico was stood in front of her. She jumped, dropping her sandwich.

"Gods Nico, don't do that!" She yelled. He smirked, and then it hit her.

"Nico? I didn't think you'd come."

"I wanted to see you."

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

"So, um…I don't know what to say." Nico ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on." Thalia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the forest where nobody could over hear them.

"Dangerous move for a Hunter. And pulling your ex-boyfriend into a dark forest is never a good idea." Nico smirked when they reached a clearing. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Do you still love me?" She asked. Nico looked her in the eyes, and she realised how much he'd changed. And how much she liked it.

"Why do you ask?"

"I go back to December all the time, Nico. I thought I was freeing myself from heartache, but I miss you. I haven't been sleeping, because all I can think about at night is…You." She had to swallow all the pride she had to tell him that.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

"Wow. Thals…I thought you were over me. I…Have a girlfriend." Nico muttered. Thalia's jaw dropped.

"Who?"

"Her name's Amanda. She's a Daughter of Hecate and she arrived at camp about a month after you left. I stayed year-round this year. We've been dating for about three weeks. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't say no. You know that, right? I'm sorry, Thalia." Nico was staring at the floor by now.

"Go back to the party, Nico. I shouldn't have said anything." He looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"I'm sorry." In a few seconds, he was out of sight.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, wanted him back. And she was going to get him.

**Ok so, I'm quite interested in turning this into a story, and changing the name. Shall I do that, or just keep it as a three-shot? Review and tell me please! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review telling me to make it a story, and one is enough for me seeing as I wanted to. ;) It's going to be a story! Yay! It will now be called I Will Get You Back Di Angelo and it will feature a new song each chapter, and switch between POV's. I don't own.**

_A week later:_

Thalia absentmindedly strummed at her guitar. It had been a birthday present from her father, Zeus, last year. She had already known how to play it though. She had learnt to play at the age of nine, and music was how she expressed herself. She had been writing songs since she was twelve, but of course she never told anyone.

Nico Di Angelo was a problem for her. She never wanted to see him again, and she couldn't tell anyone about what had happened because she'd be kicked out of the Hunt. _What was the point in getting kicked out anyway? He has a girlfriend._ Amanda, whoever she was

So she would sing. And she had a song for him, but nobody could ever hear it. Because of the Hunt, because of Amanda. She could fight monsters, battle in Titan wars, help defeat Gaia and shoot an arrow onto the bullseye from a mile away. But she couldn't express her feelings in words. That was what her songs were for. And this song she had written, it described their situation almost perfectly. She couldn't show it to anyone, and she could only sing it when she knew nobody could hear her. But that didn't stop her.

_I was one with you, breathing_

_And was close to you, in your sleep_

_And I don't deny, waiting_

_For the little light from you_

_And I wish that I had tried_

_Mmm baby I now wished that 'us' away_

_Oh no, if I wish that hard enough would love come home, home again_

_And I wish that I had tried_

_Mmm baby I now wished that 'us' away_

_Oh no, if I wish that hard enough_

_Would love come home, home again_

_And I go oh no_

_He could be the one who hits the light inside my soul_

_Oh baby, This could be the last of my control_

_I was watching you, leaving_

_Didn't know that love cut so deep_

_How was I to know baby,_

_All the tears I cry for you_

_And I wish that I had tried_

_Mmm baby I now wished that 'us' away_

_Oh no, if I wish that hard enough would love come home, home again_

_And I wish that I had tried_

_Mmm baby I now wished that 'us' away_

_Oh no, if I wish that hard enough_

_Would love come home, home again_

_And I go oh no_

_He could be the one who hits the light inside my soul_

_Oh baby, This could be the last of my control_

_And I go oh no_

_He could be the one who hits the light inside my soul_

_Oh baby, This could be the last of my control_

_Feels like starry eyed_

_I'm alone, alone on a slowly, lonely ride_

_Each time I decide to get off, I drop in rolling, holding tight_

_Feels like starry eyed_

_I'm alone, alone on a slowly, lonely ride_

_Each time I decide to get off, I drop in rolling, holding… Holding_

_And I wish that I had tried_

_Mmm baby I now wished that 'us' away_

_Oh no, if I wish that hard enough would love come home, home again_

_And I go oh no_

_He could be the one who hits the light inside my soul_

_Oh baby, This could be the last of my control_

_And I go oh no_

_He could be the one who hits the light inside my soul_

_Oh baby, This could be the last of my control_

When she was done singing, she put her guitar down, sighed, and placed her head in her hands.

"I'm an idiot." She muttered to herself. Then Thalia decided that she needed some air. She walked out of her tent. They were set up in a meadow, deep in the forest of some state that she hadn't bothered to remember. It was a warm day and the soft wind smelled of honeysuckle. The sun beamed through the clouds, and the Huntress couldn't help but think of how out of place it seemed.

"Thalia! I have been called to Olympus, urgently. I will have to stay there for the whole Summer. My brother will, unfortunately, have to drop you off at Camp Half-Blood until I'm back." Artemis explained.

"Oh…Ok. I'll tell the others…" Thalia's heart had dropped to her shoes. Going to Camp meant seeing Nico and his new girlfriend.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. He should be here in very soon." Just then, there was a boom and Apollo's sun chariot appeared in the sky.

"Hey little sis!" Apollo called down.

"Apollo I am older than you!" Artemis fumed, causing Thalia to smile weakly.

"Whatever." He said as he landed, his chariot transforming, once again, into a mini bus.

"Huntresses! Assemble!" Thalia yelled, her voice carrying in the breeze. The girls came out of their tents, wondering what was going on. When they saw Apollo, hard expressions formed on their faces.

"What's going on, Thals? And why is _he _here?" One of the younger looking Hunters, who was probably actually a hundred years older than Thalia, asked.

"Huntresses, you will be spending the Summer at Camp Half-Blood." They all groaned.

"Hey ladies." They stopped groaning, and shot death glares at Apollo, who held his hands up in surrender. Artemis walked over to him.

"You do not flirt with my Hunters. You do not talk to my Hunters. You do not even _look _at my Hunters. And you do not, under any circumstances, let them drive the sun chariot." Artemis ordered, and Thalia blushed a little.

"Gotcha sis. Climb aboard, girls."

It looked like Thalia was going to be seeing Nico a lot sooner than planned.

**R&R? And suggest songs!**

**Songs used: I Wish by Mini Viva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I don't really like the summary for this…Could anyone write me a new one? I'd be grateful! Thanks!**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_where's the sense in that? _

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I know I left too much mess and _

_destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again _

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" _

_then I'm sure that that makes sense _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_And when we meet _

_Which I'm sure we will _

_All that was there_

_Will be there still _

_I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue _

_And you will think _

_That I've moved on... _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_

Once again, Thalia was her own, singing. Once the sun chariot had landed she had run off, feeling queasy, into the woods with her guitar and bag. She was sat under a tree, strumming her guitar.

"Come on Thalia, you're better than this. You're gonna make him want you again." She said to herself, smiling. She was fed up of feeling like this. So she was going to write a start a new story. Turn over a new leaf. Getting up, she grabbed her things and made her way back through the woods. Leaving the last of the trees behind her, she raced over to the Zeus cabin. She had decided to stay there instead of in the Artemis. Dumping her stuff on her bed, she sprinted to the Athena cabin. When she got there, she knocked twice. Annabeth opened the door.

"Oh my Gods! Thalia! It's so good to see you!" The Daughter of Athena cried. Then Percy and Grover came to the door from inside the cabin.

"Are you ok? We heard scream-Thalia!" Grover yelled. They all hugged her, even Percy, who was wary of a few other Huntresses walking around outside, glaring at him.

"How long are you here for?" Annabeth asked.

"Whole Summer." Thalia grinned back.

"That's great."

"Well, I'll catch up with you guys later. I wanna do some training in the arena." _How better to make a boy want you than beating a load of people twice your size at a swordfight? _She thought to herself. _Well, in a Demigod world. _

"Sure, Thals. Catch you later."

…

The sword arena hadn't changed since her last Winter at camp. Slashing at a dummy in Greek armour was a familiar figure.

"Di Angelo."

He turned around, shock registering on his face at the sight of her.

"Grace." He smirked. Thalia visibly flinched.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Still want me?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes. No way was she going to give Nico the satisfaction of seeing her in love with him right now.

"Nope. You should be the one wanting me."

"Now Thalia. You know I have a girlfriend now."

"I know that. I don't want you. I just want you to fight me." She pulled out her sword, and charged him. He blocked her first slash, and stabbed at her. He missed, and she slashed at his head again. He held his shield up, and her sword connected with it. The clang ran through the arena.

"You've improved." She grunted. "Usually, I would have brained you by now." She swiped at him again, but he ducked and went for her legs. Thalia jumped backwards. Nico swung at her, but she dodged it. He disarmed her, and pressed her against the wall with his sword. His eyes were sparkling, and he leaned in closer to Thalia. Closer. Closer. Their lips were almost touching when someone burst through the doors.

"Nico!" He stepped back from Thalia and turned to the girl. She looked like she had Hispanic blood. Her dark hair fell down her back in light curls and she had piercing purple eyes.

"Hey, Amanda." So this was her. Nico's new girlfriend, the Daughter of Hecate. He walked up to her, and took her hand.

"Who's this?" She asked, obviously trying not to sneer and turn her nose up at Thalia.

"An old friend of mine." Nico answered, causing Thalia to smirk.

"Hmm, ok. But you were supposed to meet me at my cabin half an hour ago." She frowned.

"Oh, sorry. I lost track of time. We'll go now."

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a few." As soon Nico was out of earshot she laughed harshly.

"I can't believe he blew me off to spend time with _you." _

"You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours. I'm armed, and highly dangerous." She walked nearer to Amanda.

"What's your name anyway, moron?"

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus." She didn't introduce herself as a Huntress, because if things went right, she wouldn't be one for much longer. Amanda gasped, her hand flying to her hand.

"I know you. I've heard stories. You used to date _my _Nico! And then I walk in on you, pressed up against a wall with him!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Seriously? He's his own person. And we were _fighting, _Amanda."

"Stay away from him. I may be all sweet when I'm with him, but trust me, I'm not." She flounced out of the room.

"She messed up my 'new story' thing. Now I'm gonna mess up her...I could have fun writing this song…And performing it."

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_

_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

**So some of you may have read my discontinued story 'Daughter of Apollo'. I have decided to include the two main characters, Sara Smith and Katya Jones. They are two of Nico's best friends.**

**So! Poll, R&R, summary?**

**Songs used: White Flag by Dido**

**Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you suggest songs, I'll try and write them in. And I've decided that they might randomly burst into song. ;) And to Happiness: I like your idea, but I won't be using it until later.**

**Nico's POV:**

Thalia was on Nico's mind. He didn't know why, he just that she was. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of her, but of Amanda, he just couldn't help it. Thalia was a better match for him than Amanda. But he couldn't just leave her, and give Thalia satisfaction. He had to make her want him even more than ever.

But why was he thinking like this? He had Amanda. She was beautiful, funny and brave. Everything he could want in a girl. So why did all of his thoughts end up going back to Thalia? Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair. Once again he was slashing away at dummies in the sword arena. He knew deep down that his heart belonged to Thalia, but no way would he admit that yet. He had heard somewhere that singing was a good way to release pent up emotions. _What the Hades? _He thought, and started to sing.

_I've been so _

_Caught up in the thought of me and you _

_Even though I love _

_Someone else I know my heart belongs to you _

_Tell me how did we _

_Ever let the situation get this far _

_Maybe we should just _

_Try to hide the things we feel inside _

_Things I know we can't deny _

_Should've never told you _

_That I cared about you _

_Didn't think that it would be, so bad _

_Should've never kissed you _

_Should've never held your hand _

_Got to find a way to let these feelings go _

_What did I _

_Do the day I let you slip into my soul _

_It was then, when I _

_Realized that I would always want you in my life _

_No one else can know _

_Of the things that we've been saying on the telephone _

_It would be so bad _

_If they ever knew that me and you _

_Were secretly into each other _

_Should've never told you _

_That I cared about you _

_Didn't think that it would be, so bad _

_Should've never kissed you _

_Should've never held your hand_

_I'm so scared, trembling inside _

_'Cause I'm feeling like somebody else already knows _

_Oh my God, I love you both so much _

_And to have to choose between the two _

_Is hurting me so deep inside _

_Should've never told you That I cared about you _

_Never thought that it would be, so bad, hum _

_Should've never kissed you _

_Should've never held your hand_

_I don't ever want to feel this way again_

…

Nico snuck up behind Amanda and slid his arms around her waist. She frowned, and pushed him away.

"Not now, Nico! I'm trying to talk to my friends!" She was stood with Drew and a Daughter of Iris called Sally.

"We'll leave you two alone." Drew said slyly, pulling Sally away. Amanda waved goodbye to them.

"So how are-"

"I don't want you to see her again."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. That Zeus girl."

"Thalia?"

"Yeah. Her." She leaned into Nico for a kiss, but he ignored her.

"She's my…Friend, I guess."

"I know you used to date. And I think she wants you back. I don't want you talking to her. I don't even want you to _look_ at her. Understood?"

"Fine." Nico grumbled.

"Good." Amanda smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to go to archery. Catch you later." Nico sighed, hugging her goodbye.

The archery arena was full of Hunters.

"Um, Chiron, aren't I supposed to train with the Hermes cabin and Percy?" Nico asked the Centaur.

"Well, we have decided to take advantage of the Hunt staying with us. Thalia will be leading this session and her Hunters will be also training."

"Oh, great." Nico muttered under his breath. Chiron didn't hear him, and galloped off to help Percy who had just hit a Huntress in the thigh with a stray arrow. Nico walked past the glaring Huntresses and picked a bow and sheath of arrows off of the rack. He found a target as far away from Percy as he could manage. He pulled on the string a bit, took aim, and fired. He missed the target, hitting the stand it was sat on.

"You need to hold your arms higher."

He turned to see Thalia watching him, poker faced.

"What do you mean?"

"Here. Like this." She out her hands over Nico's, as if she was going to fire a shot. Then she jerked his arms up.

"Try that."

He fired the shot, and this time it hit right in the middle of the target. Bullseye.

"Thanks." She nodded to him and went off to help a young Huntress. When she was out of earshot he mumbled,

"You're a wonder with a bow."

**Songs used: **

**Should've Never by Jennifer Lopez**

**R&R for the Thalico moment? And don't forget my poll. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 updates toady because there wasn't one yesterday. ;) This chapter has one cuss word, but it will be the only one!**

**Amanda's POV:**

_I hate that stupid Daughter of Zeus. What has she got that I haven't? Why was Nico so annoyed when I told him not to talk to her? He has me! I'm perfect for him! _

Amanda was stood outside the Poseidon cabin. It was a week since she had told Nico not to talk to Thalia, and so far she had only caught him talking to her twice, and looking at her once. But she still had to show him who was boss. She knocked on the door, and Percy answered it.

"Hey Percy!" She licked her lip gloss covered lips.

"Umm…Hey….Amanda, right?" He yawned.

"Yay, you remembered!" She clapped her hands and pushed past him into the cabin. Annabeth was at Percy's desk, reading a book that appeared to be on Architecture. Her being here was _not _part of Amanda's plan.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth looked up from here book.

"Oh, I'm here for Percy." Without warning, she smashed her lips against his. Percy pulled away quickly, spitting on the ground.

"What the Hades? I have a girlfriend! SHE'S SAT RIGHT THERE!" Percy yelled. Annabeth had a murderous look in her stormy grey eyes.

"You better start running, witch bitch." She snarled. Amanda screamed and ran out of the cabin. Annabeth was up and following her in a shot.

"HEEEELLLPPP MEEEE!" Amanda shrieked. Annabeth rugby tackled her, taking her down. They started rolling around in the grass, Amanda trying to rip Annabeth's clothes, and Annabeth pulling Amanda's hair. Eventually, the Daughter of Athena pulled the Daughter of Hecate up and punched her, square in the nose. Blood spurted out of her nostrils.

"Annabeth! Calm down!" Percy tugged her hands behind her back, restraining her. Nico raced around the corner.

"I heard what happened? You cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry baby, I was just trying to show you that it hurts when the person you love is with someone else! Amanda wiped blood from her nose and pouted. Somewhere, she heard Thalia scoff.

"Hey, Amanda, you know I only have eyes for you. It's okay!" He hugged her for a long time, and sang softly into her ear.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_i know you feel where i'm coming from_

_regardless of the things in my past that i've done_

_most of really was for the hell of the fun_

_on the carousel so around i spun (spun)_

_with no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_this is how i lost more than i had ever won_

_and honestly i ended up with none_

_there's no much nonsense_

_it's on my conscience_

_i'm thinking baby i should get it out_

_and i don't wanna sound redundant_

_but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_(that you wanna know)_

_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_

_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_hands down there will never be another one_

_i been around and i never seen another one_

_look at your style they ain't really got nothing on_

_and you out and you ain't got nothing on_

_baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_and you keep it real while them other stay plastic_

_you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic_

_stop.. now think about it_

_i've been to london, i've been to paris_

_even went out there to tokyo_

_back home down in georgia to new orleans_

_but you always still to show (still to show)_

_and just like that girl you got me fro (got me fro)_

_like a nintendo 64 (64)_

_if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)_

_weather a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_no other girls in my brain and you the one to blame_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_not not not nothing on you babe_

_not not nothing on you_

_yeah and that's just how we do it_

_and i'ma let this ride_

But what Amanda didn't know was that Nico was picturing Thalia in his arms whole way through. And that even though he wouldn't cave first, he was more determined to be with her than ever.

**Song used: Nothing on You by B.o.B and Bruno Mars**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! ;)**

**Thalia's POV:**

Seeing Nico singing to Amanda broke Thalia's heart. The way he forgave her so easily. Why wouldn't he just forgive her? In her head, she knew it was time to move on. But her heart didn't know that.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

And Thalia knew it hurt. But now a new emotion was stirring inside of her. Revenge. She wanted revenge on Nico. And she knew how she would do it.

It was time to leave the Hunt.

"Phoebe?"

The Huntress looked up from the book she was reading and sighed.

"What do you want, Thalia?"

"I know we don't get along. But I think you'll be a better Lieutenant than I ever was. Goodbye." She looked at the ground, avoiding Phoebe's confused look.

"Wha-"

"I'd appreciate it if you would leave. Actually, that's an order." The Hunters left the Artemis cabin, and Thalia sat on the floor. Now the hard part. The fountain in the corner created a small rainbow. She threw a drachma into it and said

"Lady Artemis, Mount Olympus."

The goddess popped up on the IM screen.

"Thalia?"

She took a deep breath, composing herself.

"I know that I have left you before. I know I may end up with you again in the future. But right now, I know that I must leave the Hunt."

"If that is what you wish." Artemis's face saddened.

"I'm sorry." It was all Thalia ever seemed to say lately.

"I, Artemis, Leader of the sacred Hunt, hereby dismiss you of your Huntress duties and vows. Goodbye, Thalia. You were a great Huntress the first time round. Now, even Hephaestus would be able to see you were in love." She swiped her hand through the Iris message, and disappeared.

Now for the good part.

"So all I have to do is pretend to date you in front of Nico?"

"Yeah. Tell anyone and your dead." Thalia rolled her eyes. She had gone over this a hundred times already.

"Ok. I think I can manage that."

**Nico's POV:**

"I'll see you later, Amanda."

"Ok, Nico. I love you!" She waved her hand in the air, and a red rose sprouted in the middle of her hand. Giggling, she winked and walked away. One day she would ask Nico if he loved her back. Would he lie and say yes? Not wanting to think about it, he walked down towards the beach.

"Hey, Death Breath." Nico turned round, expecting to see Clarisse or another Ares girl there. Instead, it was his best friend, Sara Smith.

"Sara! When did you get here?" He hugged her tightly.

"About an hour ago. Katya made me unpack." She pulled a face.

"Ha, she would."

"She did. So where are you going?"

"The beach."

"Great, we'll have a beach party later."

"Nobody will come." Nico smirked. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I would hold the party. Me. _Everyone _would come." Her phone bleeped, and she checked her messages.

"I have to go. Katya needs to discuss business or something. So, beach party starts at 8:00. See you then." She ran towards the Hermes cabin, Katya's cabin. They were Nico's two best friends. Sara was a famous singer, and a daughter of Apollo. Katya was a Daughter of Hermes, Sara's manger. They had known each other since…For ever, Nico guess. He didn't really know.

When he got to the beach, he saw something that shocked him. Thalia's back was facing him, and some guy had his arm around her waist. He pulled her into him, and kissed her.

"Thalia?"

She turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Nico." She pointed at the boy next to her. "He's my boyfriend now. He told me he loved me…And I love him too. Nico turned to look at the boy, shocked.

"I'm not a Hunter anymore." She added, taking the boys hand. When he saw the boy's face, he was instantly jealous. He wanted Thalia more than he thought he ever could of now. It was…

_Oh oh oh oooo_

_It came so quickly love knocked me over_

_And now found it there no letting go_

_I got u baby as long as u got me_

_Just know it gonna get harder before get easy_

_We go thourgh storm whether the pain I'm alway right here_

_They can tear down the walls break down and cry I'm always right here_

_Cause cause I rather lose my life then lose your love_

_I rather go to war then give you up_

_Your worth fighting for your worth fighting for_

_And I really don't know the worse I am I rather take my chances swing_

_Your worth fighting for your worth fighting for oh oh_

_I, ll be your strongest soldier I, ll protect you_

_If I'm wounded you better be there taking care of me ooo_

_People say it rare to find what we share_

_That why I put all of me in to this_

_We go thourgh storm whether the pain I'm alway right here_

_They can tear down the walls break down and cry I'm always right here_

_Cause cause I rather lose my life then lose your love_

_I rather go to war then give you up_

_Your worth fighting for your worth fighting for_

_And I really don't know the worse I am I rather take my chances swing_

_Your worth fighting for your worth fighting for oh oh_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, I had lots of reviews! Thank you. ;)**

**Amanda's POV:**

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'm might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_There's no point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to evade it_

_I know I got a problem_

_Problem with misbehavin'_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold_

_Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_

_If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart_

_Told you from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

Amanda didn't love Nico. She just didn't want him with anyone else. More precisely, she didn't want him to be with Thalia, and that was the only reason why she was still with him. She could get most of the boys at Camp if she wanted, but her hate for Thalia left her with Nico. Why did he want that stupid daughter of Zeus when he could have her? But whatever. She had other boys. She left the Hecate cabin, and walked round the corner to the stables.

"Brad? Are you there?" She asked.

"You bet I am." He stepped out from one of the stalls.

"Hey, Braddy." Amanda waved her hand and the doors shut and locked themselves. She walked over to Brad, son of Hermes. His brown hair was messy, and his hazel eyes had a glint to them. Amanda jumped into his arms, and he staggered backwards.

"Hello to you too." He chuckled, kissing her. They had been secretly meeting for a week now.

"I love meeting you like this. It makes me feel…Bad. In a good way." Amanda giggled. Brad raised an eyebrow.

"When are you gonna dump that Nico kid?"

"Um…Never?" Amanda said in a 'duh' way. Brad put her down.

"Mands, I go to your school. I've known you for years. I love you. But you won't break up with him? I deserve you way more than him." He sighed at the end.

"I love you too! I just can't let that Thalia girl get what she wants…And I won't!" She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, hard.

**Short chapter, I know! Anyone that can guess Thalia's fake Boyfriend gets a shout-out! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So shout out goes to Shep114, who guessed one of the Stoll brothers! Also, does anybody know of any amazing Tratie stories? **

**Sara's POV:**

Sara was chatting to Katya in the Apollo cabin. They were the only ones in there; Sara's half-siblings were training.

_Knock knock._

Puzzled as to who it could be Sara called out,

"Who is it?"

"It's Nico."

Rolling her eyes, Sara opened the door. When she saw Nico, she immediately pulled him inside.

"What's wrong?" Sara motioned to Katya and she walked over to them.

"Gods, Nico. You look awful!"

"Yeah, thanks Katya. I know." He said sarcastically. Sara laughed, and Nico glared at her.

"Sorry. So anyway, what's up?" She asked. The Son of Hades was soaking wet, and had a black eye.

"I got into a fight with Connor Stoll."

"What? Why?" Katya screamed. He was, after all, her brother.

"Because! He's dating Thalia! Anyway, I saw them at the beach, and she explained that they are dating. When she left to go train the Hephaestus cabin…I couldn't help it. I attacked him. He's in the infirmary with a broken finger, but we both went into the water." He sighed.

"Here." Sara picked a towel off of her brother, Mark's, bed. She gave it to Nico, and he wrapped it around himself.

"So you really like this girl?" She asked.

"I love her." He whispered.

"What about Amanda?" Katya asked.

"I'm just with her to make Thalia jealous…" He trailed off. Sara slapped him round the face.

"Dude! You can't play with her feelings like that! Yeah, she's an evil, annoying, witch girl. But she still has feelings!"

"I know, I know! But she cheated on me with Percy."

"What did Annabeth say?"

"They had a girl fight…But I forgave her. I had too."

"Nico…"

"I know, Sara. I need to break up with her. But what's the point?"

"You love Thalia…That's the point." Katya said.

"But she has your brother…I waited too long!" He punched the wall.

"Whoa, Nico! Don't abuse my cabin! And April kind of saw something…."

"What, Sara? What could April have seen that makes me feel better?" He frowned. Katya hugged him lightly.

_Flashback_

"Sara! You're here!" April hugged Sara tightly.

"Can't…Breathe." She muttered.

"Oh, sorry." April released Sara.

"It's ok. I'm so glad I'm here! I've been touring all year, I need a break." She grinned.

"You know Amanda? Nico's girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Sara frowned. She hated that stupid Daughter of Hecate.

"Well look at this. I was in the stables and this happened!" April held up her camera phone. There was a picture on the screen. Brad, Son of Hermes, and Amanda were making out.

"Oh my Gods! What a-"

"Sara, there's young kids in here. Watch your language."

_End of flashback_

"I knew she was trouble…" Katya muttered.

"She cheated on me with that moron?" Nico's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. April sent me the photo, look." She took out her I-phone and showed him. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry." Sara smiled evilly. "We'll get her back at the beach party later.

**Nico's POV:**

Music blared from a stereo as Nico made his way down to the beach. When he got there, he grinned. Campers were dancing on the sand, or drinking Coke at the bar under the gazebo, or sat on chairs. Some even lay on beach towels, even though it was dark. A stage had been set up, with a microphone, guitar, drums and a keyboard. The Apollo campers, except Sara, were singing.

"Hey, Nico." Katya said as she walked past him. "We have something great planned." He was going to ask why, but she had disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"Heya."

"Hey Thalia. Where's Connor?" He asked. She was wearing black skinny jeans and her Death to Barbie shirt. Nico was also wearing his clothes. Neither of them could go in the water, it was Poseidon's territory.

"Oh he's getting me a drink." She smiled. Just then, Piper and Annabeth called her over.

"Catch you later, Nico." She ran over to them. He decided to talk to Amanda, who was stood very close to Brad. They stepped away from each other when he came over.

"Hey, baby!" Amanda squealed.

"Hey Amanda." He smiled weakly at her.

"Let's dance!" She took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. But just as they got there, the song ended.

"Hey hey Campers!" Sara was stood at the microphone. They all cheered.

"I have a treat for you all! I'm gonna sing you a song that I just wrote! I hope you enjoy it, this is dedicated to one of my best friends, Nico di Angelo, and his girlfriend Amanda!"

_You were his sun_

_You were his earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways he loved you, no_

_So you took a chance_

_And made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_We already know, We found out from her_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and him, there'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_You told him you love him_

_Why won't you leave him, all alone_

_Now you tell him you need him_

_When you call him, on the phone_

_Girl he should refuse, you must have him confused_

_With some other guy_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_To cry, cry him a river_

_Cry him a river-er_

_Cry him a river_

_Cry him a river-er, yea yea_

_I know that they say_

_That somethings are better left unsaid_

_It wasn't like you only talked to that boy and you know it_

_(Don't act like you don't know it)_

_All of these things people told me_

_You Keep messing with his head_

_(Messing with his head)_

_You should've picked honesty_

_Then you may not have blown it_

_(Yea..)_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

_We already know, We found out from her_

_(I already know, uh)_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and him, there'll never be_

_(No chance, you and him)_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_You told him you loved him_

_Why won't you leave him, all alone_

_(All alone)_

_Now you tell him you need him_

_When you call him, on the phone_

_(When you call him on the phone)_

_Girl he should refuse, you must have him confused_

_With some other guy_

_(He's not like them baby)_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_(It's your turn)_

_To cry, cryhime a river_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry him a river-er_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry him a river_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry him a river-er, yea yea_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess he should be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess he should be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess he should be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess he should be... leaving_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

_We already know, we found out from her_

_(we already know, uh)_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and him, there'll never be_

_(No chance, you and him)_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_Cry him a river_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry him a river-er(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry him a river_

_(You can go on and just)_

_Cry him a river-er, yea yea_

_Cry him a river_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry him a river-er_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry him a river_

_(Cause he won't cry)_

_Cry him a river-er, yea yea_

_(He ain't gonna cry, yea-yea)_

_Cry him a river_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry him a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

Amanda's face was priceless. So was Thalia's. That was when she knew he loved her.

**Thanks for all the reviews! ;) **

**Songs used:**

**Cry me a River by Justin Timberlake (I altered the lyrics slightly!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I'm using a song in here that was requested by Redandwhitetigers. Thank you! ;)**

**Nico's POV:**

"Nico, why did she sing that?" Amanda looked furious, like she wanted to punch Sara in the face.

"Maybe because you're a cheating τέλος?" He suggested.

"What-No-I…I'm not!" She stuttered.

"Give it up Amanda. I know about you and Brad. We're done." He dropped her hand and stepped away from her.

"Good boy Nico!" Sara said sarcastically into the microphone. "You finally dumped the τέλος!"

"You stay out of this, Smith!" Amanda yelled. Her face had gone bright red, but through anger or embarrassment, Nico didn't know.

"Anyway, Nico, you have no proof!" All of the other Campers were silent, listening to Amanda scream. April tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she was eye to eye with the picture of her and Brad.

"Enough proof, Einstein?" She put her phone in her pocket and walked away.

"Whatever." She grumbled. "You'll miss me, Nico. I know you will."

"No Amanda. I really won't." He walked out of the gazebo and down the beach. He walked away from the Campers, but stayed away from the water. He sat down on a rock and ran his hands through his hair. Amanda was a cheater, and deep down he knew she deserved what she got. But in the beginning, he had truly liked her.

Nico heard voices. More specifically, Thalia and Connor's voices.

"I know he's around here somewhere!" Thalia whispered.

"But I swear he ran off that way!"

"No he didn't, Connor. He went this way!"

"Are you sure?" They turned the corner and saw him sat on the rock.

"Hey Nico. How are you?" Thalia elbowed Connor in the ribs.

"I cheated on you, Thalia!" The Son of Hermes yelled.

"What? We're over!" She slapped him round the face. Anger brewed inside Nico. He didn't know that they weren't actually dating, and that this break-up was staged. All he could think of was what an idiot Connor was. He had Thalia, and lost her through his own idiocy. He of all people knew that you had to treat her right. Pulling out his sword, he charged Connor.

"You cheated on her? You're gonna die Stoll!" He slashed at him. Dodging, Connor pulled out his own sword.

"Whoa, dude, relax! We can sort this out!" Nico stabbed at him, put Connor deflected it off of his own blade.

"Why? Why would you break her heart?"

"Guys, stop it!" Thalia ran in between them. Connor's sword went over her head, and she ducked. But then she slipped and fell backwards, her head smashing against the rock.

"Thalia!" The boys both screamed. Nico crouched beside her.

"Is she ok?" Connor was pale.

"No…"

_Louder _

_I'm staring out of my window_

_And the rain is pouring down_

_When you left, I was so low_

_But I'm not gonna drown_

_I don't need no shoulder_

_I'm gonna be a soldier_

_I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain_

_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain_

_I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)_

_Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)_

_Heart speak louder_

_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

_I, I am over overthinking of how to get you back_

_I'm checking out for the weekend_

_And I ain't going back_

_I don't need no shoulder_

_I'm gonna be a soldier_

_I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain_

_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain_

_I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)_

_Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)_

_Heart speak louder_

_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

_Oh, letting go_

_Yet it feel so good, so right_

_Oh, all I know_

_Is that I let my heart beat_

_Heart speak louder than my louder than my_

_Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my_

_Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain_

_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain_

_I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)_

_Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)_

_Heart speak louder_

_Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum_

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head_

Nico could sense it. He fell out of his crouch, and sat on the sand. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

Thalia Grace was dead.

**Song: Louder by Charice**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for the reviews! I will be closing my poll tomorrow!**

**Nico's POV:**

"What's wrong with her? She's still breathing, right?" Connor asked nervously. The tears were still pouring down Nico's face, getting faster.

"She's dead." He whispered.

"What did you say?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Nico screamed. "She's gone and it's all my fault! If I had just told her that I still loved her, then none of this would've ever happened!"

Nico's screams had attracted the Campers. Most of them were making their way over to see what had happened. Seeing Thalia on the rocks and Nico in tears, Annabeth ran forward.

"Nico? What happened?"

"She slipped and hit her head. She's dead, Annabeth. I blame myself."

**THE NEXT DAY**

_A day has made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A sleepless night has made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And I wish it was you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as I go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl its only you and me_

Broken. That was the word to describe Nico di Angelo. He hadn't slept, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. It was just after breakfast, which he had skipped, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Nico? Open up!" It was Annabeth. He opened his door, noting that her hair was a mess and she also had bloodshot eyes.

"Hey Annabeth." He felt most guilty about facing her, because in his mind he had killed her best friend.

"I need to talk to you."

"Shoot." He said, indicating for her to carry on.

"You're a son of Hades. You bought Hazel back from the dead. You understand what I'm saying?" She asked. Nico's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that.

"Annabeth, that's brilliant!"

"We're supposed to be burning her in the shroud tonight. Will it work without the body?"

"Yeah. I'll leave straight after." He smiled. Annabeth turned to leave, but she stopped.

"Nico…She was best friend. Don't mess this up."

Thalia's shroud was sky blue, and was embroidered with a border of white clouds. In the centre was a lightning bolt. Her body was wrapped up in it, and only her face was visible. The fire burned low, and was black.

"Campers. Thalia was an inspiration to many. She helped save the world. She was a brilliant Huntress, and an amazing Demigod. May she rest in peace, and achieve Elysium." Chiron bowed his head, picked up a flaming torch, and set fire to her shrouded body.

Nico refused to shed another tear. He had to believe that he would bring her back.

**Bah, you thought I'd make her stay dead. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry, it's been forever since I've updated! And to my lovely reviewers: I love your ideas! ;)**

Nico knew what he was about to do was dangerous. But he had to do it anyway. He closed his eyes, and backed into the shadows of his cabin. When he opened them again, he was stood in front of his father. The same father who had shut him in a hotel for seventy years, neglected him since birth, and now, taken Thalia.

_I addressed this letter to "dear father"_

_I know you is complete unknown_

_I guess it's better you don't bother_

_All our truth should be left alone_

_Be left alone_

_Be left alone_

_I learned all the things you never showed me_

_Took the chances you'd blown_

_And to this day, the one and only,_

_You'd remain complete unknown_

_You're out there somewhere,_

_But i don't know if you care, at all,_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come,_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

_So many years I've been ignored,_

_You'd been gone without a trace_

_I'm getting used to knowing you're just a name without a face_

_Without a face_

_Without a face._

_You're out there somewhere,_

_But i don't know if you care, at all,_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come,_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

_I addressed this letter to "dear father"_

_I know you is complete unknown_

_I guess it's better you don't bother_

_All our truth should be left alone_

_You're out there somewhere,_

_But i don't know if you care, at all,_

_It seems that you don't_

_It's as if the day will never come,_

_So you remain a complete unknown_

"Nico? Child, what are you doing here?" Hades thundered he was sat in his black throne, the one next to him empty. His black hair looked as long as ever and his robes were crumpled.

"I have come to reclaim something. Well, someone." He stepped forward confidently.

"I guess you are here for that sky spawn?"

"Her name is Thalia! She is a better person than anyone else will ever be." Nico fumed. He frowned at Hades. "You let me reclaim Hazel. And you will let me reclaim Thalia." He bit his lip.

"Fine. She rests in Elysium. Find her if you must."

"Thank you, father." He bowed slightly and exited the castle.

Elysium lay in the distance. Once again, he shadow travelled. He landed on the soft sand of the beach. Beach houses lined the shore, blasting music. A city lay behind them. Looking around, he spotted the Daughter of Zeus in a stripy deckchair.

"Thalia!" He yelled, racing towards her. When he reached Thalia, he pulled her out of the chair. Being the Son of Hades meant that the spirits appeared solid to him, and he could touch them. He kissed her, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Umm…" Thalia wiggled out of his arms. Pushing her sunglasses onto her nose she said,

"Who are you?"

"It's me…Nico." Then he mentally slapped himself, remembering that she wouldn't remember anything until she was alive again.

"Nico? I don't know a Nico. But you are kinda cute." She smirked. Nico knew then that she defiantly didn't remember anything. He rolled his eyes.

"Stay still." He muttered a few words, before passing out.

"He's awake!"

April's voice flooded into Nico's head.

"Ahh, dude, did you have to scream?" He moaned, clutching his ears.

"Yes she did. You've been out cold for three days!" Sara was now stood at his bedside. His eyes widened as he realised that if Annabeth, one of his closest friends, wasn't here, she would be with Thalia.

"It worked?" He asked loudly. Sara dropped his gaze, and April mumbled something and walked away.

"Well, yeah, but…" She began. Nico was up and out of his infirmary bed before she could finish. He rushed to the bed next to him, pulling back the curtain. Thalia lay on the bed, and Annabeth was gripping her hand.

"Thals!" He grabbed her other hand, but she pulled it away.

"Nico, she has-" Annabeth was cut off by Thalia.

"Who are you?"

**So if you haven't guessed, Thalia came back to life with amnesia after hitting her head! Review please? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got my laptop taken away. ;)**

**Brad's POV:**

Brad missed Amanda. When Nico found out about the cheating, she dumped Brad like a sack of potatoes. He knew that he wasn't a good person. But even the bad guys deserved love too, in his mind.

_HaHa!_

_You all need to get ready to hear_

_The unbelievable,_

_Indescribable_

_Baby V!_

_(Baby Come Back)_

_Everyday, I try to play, another game_

_But my heart can't take it._

_I try to find, another boy,_

_But all the while, I can't face it._

_Why do I miss you so much?_

_I wanna stop this hurt inside_

_Oh baby please, give us one more try_

_(Baby Come Back)_

_I see you out with all your friends_

_Laughin' it up as you pretend_

_To have a good time, (good time)_

_I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)_

_So one of us has got to say_

_We can't keep living this same way_

_So I'll be the one_

_Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again_

_Baby Come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be…_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back (Baby Come Back)_

_I wanna call, but then I stall,_

_Cause after all, I just couldn't take it_

_Cause if your play was to push me away_

_You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)_

_I know we made a mistake, (I do)_

_Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)_

_And come back to me_

_Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again_

_Baby Come back to me (Come Back)_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be…_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back (Baby Come Back)_

_You know you miss your baby V_

_And I can see that you think about me_

_So why do you act like you don't care_

_Like all this love between us isn't there_

_I know that you're upset_

_I know I did you wrong_

_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused_

_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,_

_It's you and me_

_So I sing_

_Baby Come Back!_

_Baby Come back to me_

_In my heart I still believe_

_We were meant to be…_

_Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)_

_Baby come back to me (Come Back)_

_I should have never set you free_

_My baby_

_Come back_

_(Baby Come Back!)_

He stepped inside the infirmary, and walked over to Thalia's bed. He had heard about her amnesia and thought it was the perfect way to get back Amanda. Nico stood by her bed, and by the looks of it, he was having a breakdown. He was yelling.

"You have to remember me! It's Nico!" He sunk to his knees.

"Nico, come on. I'll take you back to your cabin. Take my arm." Sara stuck out her arm, and Nico clung to it. She gently pulled him up, and they left the infirmary.

"What's up with him?" Brad asked April, his ex-girlfriend. She glared at him.

"Gods, Brad. He just learned that the girl he's in love with has amnesia and doesn't remember him. I think you'd be a little upset too. Oh wait, you have no heart." She walked away from him to redress an injured camper's bandage. Brad sat on the end of Thalia's bed.

"How much have they told you?" He asked. Thalia looked up from the book she was reading.

"That my name's Thalia, I'm a daughter of Zeus, I'm seventeen, I live here and I have amnesia."

"So you have no idea who that kid was?"

"No clue. Who are you?" She asked. Brad knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'm your boyfriend. And you died, but I brought you back from the Underworld." He smiled. Thalia looked a bit shocked for a moment, but shook it off.

"Oh. Well in that case, I've been lonely in here." She leaned into him, and their lips met.

**Nico's POV:**

As soon as Thalia was allowed to leave the infirmary, Nico made it his job to try and bring back her memory. She walked out of the doors, and he was waiting for her.

"Oh. You're the one that almost fainted at my amnesia, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah."

"I can tell that you meant a lot to me. I just haven't figured out why." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Follow me." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her to his cabin. Once inside, he pulled out a box from underneath his bed. Handing it to her he said,

"Open it. See if you remember _any _of those times." He looked as if he was pleading with her. The box was filled with photos of them together, with friends, and on dates.

"Nope. Sorry." She sighed.

A Month Later Thalia's POV: (Nico left Camp for this month because his father needed him in the Underworld)

"Brad! Brad! I remember!" Thalia ran up to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Whoa, Thals, easy there!" He stepped back a few paces.

"I'm sorry, I just remember now! I remember everything except Nico." She lied. She remembered all of her memories and past. And she knew how much she hated Brad. Now she wanted revenge.

"That's great!"

_Not for you it isn't _'Braddy'. _Not for you. You'd better watch your back now. Because Thalia Grace is not someone you want to mess with. _She thought. But instead of saying her feelings, she smiled sweetly and walked away.

He didn't know what just happened.

He didn't know what was coming to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I will not be able to update for two weeks as I am going on holiday! So sorry that you have to wait, I just don't have time to update now and I will not have internet connection. But I will you a sneak peak. ;)**

"I love…"

"I'm not so sure you're what I want right now."

"Don't try and play me. You won't win."

"Please! I need you!"

"I can't go through all that hate and spite again…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I..."

"Please don't do this to me…"

"I _will _think about you. And I will always be there for you."

"Amanda! Don't do it!"

**So I hope I didn't give too much away…See you next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? **

"Sara!" Thalia called out, running after the Daughter of Apollo.

"Oh…um, hey Thals..." Sara shoved her hands in her pockets awkwardly. Thalia knew that Sara was uncomfortable around her, because she hadn't told her that Nico was the one who saved her, not Brad. But Thalia didn't blame her.

"I was wondering if I could sing a song at the campfire tonight? I can play my guitar as well."

"Sure! Will broke his hand, and he's our lead guitarist. I'll just run it past him, but I'm sure it will be fine. Looking forward to it!" She beamed, obviously pleased that Thalia wasn't there to yell at her.

"Okay, thanks." Thalia walked away, back towards her cabin. Brad was gonna wish he had never lied to her.

"Well if it isn't the little τσούλα." The Daughter of Zeus turned to face Amanda, only to find her sword at her neck.

"What do you want?" Thalia sighed.

"My boyfriend back, you man stealer!" Amanda shrieked, and a nearby flower exploded, causing Thalia to laugh.

"You cheated on him. And I didn't 'steal' him. We're not dating. He just left you."

"I'll kill you, Thalia!" She pressed her sword tighter against Thalia's neck, almost drawing blood.

"Amanda, don't do it!" The Daughter of Hecate turned to the sound of Nico's voice. Thalia used the distraction to send a lightning bolt at Amanda. She screamed, and passed out.

"Did you just…Kill her?" Nico asked, walking over and prodding Amanda with his shoe.

"No. She'll wake up in a few hours." Thalia unlocked her cabin door and stepped inside. "Coming in?"

"Yeah, sure." Nico followed her inside.

"So how was the Underworld?" Thalia almost giggled at how strange the question sounded, before remembering that Thalia Grace did _not _giggle.

"It was fine. Do you remember anything yet?" He asked eagerly, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Well…" She told him the whole story. How Brad had said he saved her, and was her boyfriend. How she had only discovered the truth not long ago, and that she remembered everything. And she told him how she was going to get revenge.

"What are you talking about? That jerk! I travel to the Underworld to save you, and he just swoops in and takes all the glory! And _nobody _told you?"

"I know Nico, I know. But I'll get revenge on him tonight at the campfire."

"I...I…Okay. Fine." Nico sighed. He wanted to hit Brad, but he knew he should leave it to Thalia.

"Good." She sat down next to Nico.

"So what about us? I love you still, you know. " He asked. Thalia was shocked for a moment. He still loved her, after everything they'd been through?

"I love...I'm sorry, Nico. I just don't think I can be with you again."

"Why?"

"Look at what we did to each other. You kept dating Amanda to get to me; I fake dated Connor to get to you…We hurt each other so badly, Nico."

"Just don't forget me then…"

"I _will_ think about you. And I will always be there for you. Just not in the way you want."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Of course! You're always gonna be my friend Nico. Now leave. I need to get ready for my revenge." She grinned.

"Please welcome to the stage, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus!"

Thalia made her way up to the stage.

"Hey, guys. This song's for Brad!"

_I havent been to church since I don't remember when _

_Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again _

_So I listened to Chiron as he told me what to do _

_He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you _

_Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn _

_Let the good Zeus do His job and you just pray for them _

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill _

_I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to _

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls _

_I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls _

_I pray all your dreams never come true _

_Just know whereever you are honey, I pray for you _

_I'm really glad I found my way to church _

'_Cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank Zues for the words _

_Yeah I'm goin' take the high road _

_And do what the preacher told me to do _

_You keep messin' up and I'll keep prayin' for you _

_I pray your tire blows out at 110 _

_I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos _

_I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill _

_I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to _

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls _

_I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls _

_I pray all your dreams never come true _

_Just know whereever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car, _

_wherever you are honey, I pray for you. _

_I pray for you _

"I remember everything Brad! Don't play me. You won't win!" And she left the stage to the sounds of roaring campers, and the sight of an embarrassed Brad.

**Song-Pray for you by Jaron**


	16. Chapter 16

**I will now be updating ALL MY STORIES every other day. I will update every day when I get the chance though. Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy. ;) THIS IS SET a few weeks later.**

Summer was drawing to an end, and there was only two weeks left of Camp. Percy and Annabeth were spending time together at the lake, Piper and Jason were at the beach, Chris and Clarisse were sparring, Travis and Katie were hanging out at the climbing wall. And Nico and Thalia were relaxing on top of Zeus's fist.

Just as friends, of course.

Well, that's what they said. The rest of the Camp could see that as they spent more and more time together, they were falling further and further. Thalia knew it too. It was crushing her that she couldn't be with him. Whenever she was with him a certain song would dance through her mind.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to stop_

Thalia knew that she loved Nico. And she hated being so helpless about it. She wanted to run to him, to hold him and never let go. But she couldn't. _I can't go through all that hate and spite again… _She thought to herself. But shouldn't she listen to her heart? _Oh well. I have time to think about it. _She hadn't told him yet, but Thalia would be attending Nico's school after summer. It would be awkward at first, but she would realise her feelings then.

"Thalia?"

"Mmm?"

"I know you don't want us to date again, but…I can't get you off of my mind."

"Please don't to do this to me." Thalia whispered back. She was on the brink of breaking, giving in to him.

"But I love you. I'm not going to hide it, Thals." He edged closer to her, looking serious.

"We can't be together, Nico! I don't want things to end up like last time?"

"They won't be like last time! Please. I need you."

"And what if we break up badly? Do you really think we could recover from that?"

"We won't need to. We won't break up badly. Maybe not at all." Nico took her hand, and when she didn't pull away kissed her softly. Thalia was shocked at first. None of her old boyfriends would dare kissing her in the middle of an argument. After recovering, she started to kiss him back. When he finally pulled back Nico smiled and said,

"So…Think we can try us one more time?"

**Dun dun dun! Short chapter with a cliff-hanger, you must hate me right now. ;) I NEED AN OC! She will be one of Thalia's best friends at her new school! Fill out this thingy and I'll pick my favourite:**

**Name:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Demigod or not:**

**If Demigod, Godly parent:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Please submit! For me? ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So firstly, I'd like to give shout out's to:**

**Anon**

**KittyKatKickYourButt**

**ImMadAndIKnowIt**

**Myx078-Secret**

**Toooo lazy to log in**

**Johannahjo**

**But I could only choose one! (Well, for now!) So I will be using Johannahjo's OC! I loved them all though, so thank you for taking the time to submit one! You are all really creative. ;) This chapter has cuss word, just a warning.**

"I'll think about it." Thalia gave a smirk. Nico knew that look. She was messing with him. But he also knew that two could play at that game.

"Then again, I here Amanda's still into me…But so is that new girl, Ally…"

"Don't you dare, di Angelo." Thalia kissed him, harder than when he had kissed her.

"Taking that as a yes?" He grinned when he pulled away.

"I guess. I have to go pack. I'm leaving in the morning."

"But there's still two weeks left!" He protested. Thalia jumped off Zeus' Fist.

"I have…things to do before the semester starts." Of course she meant that she had to collect her books, schedule and buy a school bag. She didn't want to leave it to the first day of school to do all that stuff. But Nico didn't know that.

"Like what?" He asked, but she had already run off, back to her cabin. Sighing, Nico lay down on the wide rock, hands behind his head. He hadn't been this happy for a long time. He finally had Thalia back. He could hear her laugh, see her smile, kiss her every day. Well, when they got back to Camp of course. He hadn't heard Thalia laugh in such a long, long time. He guessed that he was the reason. But he was going to make up for that now. He was going to be so good to her, never hurt her again. And Nico knew that Thalia was right, they couldn't take another knock like before again. He wouldn't let any hate from Amanda get to her and if by chance they did break up, he wouldn't give her crap like the last time.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

_5 steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl,_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long,_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get,_

_I'm a turn you on_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all-night-long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til' I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl..._

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me hear you singing like..._

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Everybody in the crowd_

_Let me hear you singing like_

_This is it girl._

**Later that day:**

"I'm gonna miss you, Thals." Nico wrapped his arms around Thalia's shoulders as she dropped her rucksack and slung her own arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess I'll see you next winter?" Thalia looked up at him.

"Well, duh." Nico smiled. Thalia pulled away from him and hit him in the stomach.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, di Angelo."

"Whatever, Gr-Thalia." Nico was about to call her by er surname, but thought better of it. Thalia smiled at him and hugged him once more.

"Goodbye, Nico."

"See you, Thalia." With that, the daughter of Zeus picked up her rucksack and ran down the hill to where Argus was waiting in one of the Camp vans. She turned and waved before she got in. Nico waved back until she was out of sight. Sighing, he made his way back down the hill. Sara joined him at the bottom.

"You all right, Death Breath?" She asked, looping her arm through his.

"I will be. It just seems so unfair that I get her back and she has to leave."

"Ahh, you'll be fine. She'll be back next winter, and so will you. In the meantime, I think Katya and the Stolls need our help with some pranks…" She grinned evilly and started running down the hill, dragging Nico with her.

**I would like to thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me. I think we can get to 50 by the next chapter. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I said I wanted 15 people to review about the sequel…But I decided I only need 10. For anyone that's interested, I will be posting Demi-Spy soon! And I actually really want to write the sequel for I Will Get You Back di Angelo so here's a preview thingy to show you what you'll be getting. ;) **

"What are you doing here?"

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Annabeth?"

"Hey, I'm Maya."

"Oh please, Nico. You know I'm the girl for you. _Not _Thalia."

"FIRE!"

"The Stolls are here? Seriously?"

"Looking forward to it, di Angelo."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Maybe I was an idiot to start dating you again, Thalia Grace."

"So…You're my boyfriend now?"

"If we're going, we're going out with a bang."

**So…I need 10 reviews saying you'll read it! Thank you. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So…I'M DOING THE SEQUEL! Yayyyy! *Happy dances with Tyson* Tyson's one of my best friends ;) Haha, joking, that's a bit sad. :P So, I have decided to call it…Drum roll please… I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE! So, look out for it! I'm going to go write the chapter now. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Flamers,**

**I cannot reply to you via PM because you reviewed anonymously, so I figured I could reply like this. Firstly, you don't know me so what gives you the right to call me that? Secondly, I'll answer your question. The reason there is so many song lyrics and they're not in the title is because this was originally a songfic. I changed it because some people wanted me to make it a story and I was interested in it. Thirdly, if you hated it so much why bother reviewing? This story is FINISHED, so the only reviews I will be taking a note of from now on are compliments and constructive criticism. But thank you, it adds to my review count! **

**From, me. :)**


End file.
